Digimon Tamers: The Legend of the Blue Wolf
by True Glint
Summary: A unique digimon appears in the real world with an agenda unknown to the tamers, how far are you willing to go to defend all you know?
1. Prologue

Digimon Tamers: The Legend of the Blue Wolf

Prologue

Me yet again with a third story arc. This one features a completely unique character, rather than a variation of one. Set after season 3 but not a sequel so some knowledge is handy when reading, but not required.

This has been floating around for a couple of weeks so I figured I may as well post it.

Like with all my stories I go through and read them periodically and correct any mistakes I missed before posting. I feel I should put this in here so people know what I do. No I don't have a beta reader, because I prefer to correct my own errors. It makes me more aware of common mistakes and helps me stop making them.

Not too much to say here, except leave reviews on how I'm doing. More stories equals more feedback, or so I assume.

Without further pause, I present my third story arc, Digimon Tamers: The Legend of the Blue Wolf.


	2. Chapter 1

Digimon Tamers: The Legend of the Blue Wolf

Chapter 1

West Shinjuku. Ten o'clock at night. While the city prepared for slumber, three teens raced down empty roads heading for the industrial sector. Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong and Takato Matsuki. These three teens were, unknown to most, the last line of defence for their world. Beside them a red dinosaur creature ran with them, with a white dog-bunny hybrid perched upon Henry's head. These were Guilmon and Terriermon respectively. Guilmon ran beside his partner Takato while Terriermon was partner with Henry, hence why he was on his head. Rika's partner was Renamon, who was currently racing along the roofs beside them. It was her preferred method of transport to maintain cover. Guilmon passed as someone in a suit, with Terriermon acting like a doll. She couldn't pass as anything but what she was, so she stayed out of sight.

All six were racing towards a single blue beam of light, that was now forming into a thick fog bank. A digimon was coming across from the digital world.

They arrived as the beam dissipated and the digital field faded away.

"What the..." Rika stated. None of them expected this.

"Was it a fluke field?" Henry asked.

"No, I can still sense a digimon nearby." Renamon's sharp senses hadn't failed her before. "But I can't seem to locate it. It's like it's hiding."

"Did it escape the field?" Takato inquired. "Were we too late?"

"I think it did Takato. But it hasn't gone far if I can still sense it."

"Renamon! Up there!" Rika called, pointing to a silhouette upon a tower. They all followed her arm and saw it.

Renamon took off after it as it turned and bolted. They briefly saw a tail as it disappeared behind the tower. A clap of thunder was heard shortly before Renamon stopped. She had lost track of it, as if it was no longer there. Her senses went on overdrive as she picked up its signal further away. Bounding off again she continued the chase.

It took her a couple of minutes to sight the digimon again, and a few more to get close enough to make it out.

It looked similar to herself in shape, yet obviously different. Its head was more defined, resembling a wolf's. Amber eyes glinted as it turned to look behind, flashing sharp teeth. Its paws had four fingers instead of her two, with a thumb like herself. The same went for its feet, more defined with four toes. The whole body was covered with midnight blue fur, with a pale grey on its front body and tips of its tail, arms and legs. No mane was present either.

As it turned again, it noticed the decreasing gap between them. With a short growl it jumped a gap in the roofs, before a flash of blinding yellowish light surrounded it. A thunderclap was heard as it disappeared. Another clap and flash came from another roof as the wolf digimon reappeared a significant distance away. Before Renamon could phase over to it, it flashed away again. A half dozen more thunder rolls were heard all around until Renamon could no longer sense it. Defeated, she returned to the others.

Rika saw the look her partner gave them. "Did it escape?"

"It did. It seems to be able to teleport like me, those thunderclaps were it teleporting. It's out of my sensing range now."

"Damn it!" Rika cursed. "I guess we should go back then. It's getting late and sitting here won't solve anything."

They all reluctantly agreed and set off for home. Without a clear direction on where the digimon had gone they didn't know where to start searching, time wasn't on their side either.

XXX

Rika and Renamon were half way home when the yellow vulpine sensed a digimon, more specifically the same digimon from before.

"Rika, it's back, and it's close." A low roll of thunder brought the signal nearer.

"Looks like it's up to us. Let's get it."

They both took off towards where Renamon could sense the wolf digimon, spotting it again on a rooftop. This time they both got a good look at it, though it was too far away to scan. It seemed to regard both of them with an impassive expression, almost as if it wasn't interested, before sending its gaze across the city.

"It doesn't seem bothered by us Rika."

"Either that or it's stupid." Rika commented, earning a slight smirk from her partner.

"Want me to chase it again?"

"Well how else are we supposed to deal with it if it's right up there?" Renamon's response was to race off towards the wolf, only for it to flash away again. "Damn it! Not again!" Renamon returned to her tamer. "It's toying with us!"

"I'm not sure Rika, it's almost as if it's searching for something."

"Probably deciding what to destroy first I guess. Come on, maybe it will show up again when we head back."

Resuming their journey home, Renamon kept her senses open for any signs of the digimon. However, she found none by the time they got back.

XXX

Renamon stood upon the roof of Rika's home, regarding the night sky without expression. She had tried to find sleep when they got back, but her mind was filled with questions about the wolf.

How could it look so similar to her, yet be so different?

How was it able to evade her when she was faster than it?

Why did it seem so disinterested in them when they saw it?

Nothing make sense to her. Too many questions without answers, ones she desperately wanted to know. How could she protect her tamer if she couldn't understand this digimon's motives?


	3. Chapter 2

Digimon Tamers: The Legend of the Blue Wolf

Chapter 2

A whole day passed before another digital field appeared, much nearer to the tamers than the last one. They arrived together, breaching the field at the same time. They didn't however expect a Garurumon to come flying across their vision and slam into a tree.

The white wolf coughed slightly. "I told you everything I know! I haven't seen that digimon before!"

From the other direction, a shadow strode towards the fallen wolf. "You're lying." A surreal masculine voice called across from the shadow, slowly defining itself into the wolf digimon from yesterday.

"Why don't you believe me? You can see I've just come to this world, how would I know anything about digimon already here?" Garurumon pleaded.

The blue wolf shrugged. "Then you are of no further use to me." With a burst of speed the wolf delivered a devastating kick into Garurumon's side, following up with a glowing paw. "Static Discharge!" Electricity burst from his paw, tearing into the white wolf's side as it disintegrated.

Rika quickly scanned the wolf before it vanished. "Lycamon. Rookie level Vaccine type. Special attacks are Static Discharge, Lightning Claw and Thunderstrike."

The now identified Lycamon whirled around at hearing itself being mentioned, eyes narrowing as he saw the tamers. He dropped his combat stance and regained his emotionless visage. "What do you want now?"

The tamers were shocked that he actually spoke to them, rather than flash away like last time. Takato took it upon himself to talk first.

"Well, this is our home. You're threatening it by being here, so we have to stop you before you cause any damage."

"Hmph. Petty concerns of humans are not on my priority list. Be gone, I have no quarrel with the likes of you." Lycamon turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Rika shouted, trying to keep him here. Why she didn't know, but Renamon was already circling around him. "Why aren't you attacking us? You're a rogue digimon, so you should be fighting everything that comes your way."

Lycamon turned to address them again. "You insult me with your accusations. I am not some mindless beast. Like I said, be gone, before you really begin to annoy me." He turned again and flashed away to a nearby roof, one that Renamon was standing on. With another impassive stare he flashed away again, leaving the six baffled by his actions.

XXX

Lycamon's appearances became more common, seeming to be interrogating rogue digimon before the tamers showed up. Each time they found him he seemed more annoyed by their interference. They almost came to blows after he finished off a rogue Gargomon, which in itself intimidated Terriermon.

"You lot are beginning to grate on me." Lycamon made no effort to hide his frustration.

"You expect us to just let you roam around as you see fit? And how are we to know if you are or aren't going to be present at every rogue bioemergence?" Henry asked.

Lycamon responded with a threatening growl. "Watch yourself human, you're treading on very thin ground. Your tone isn't welcome or acceptable." Electric sparks danced across his fur as he spoke, each one with enough power to send a human into a two week coma if they survived at all.

"I've had enough of you! You think you own this city and can do as you please!" Rika yelled, clearly annoyed. Renamon tensed beside her, preparing for a fight. "We live here, this is our home! Not yours!"

Lycamon growled again. "You would do well not to anger me human, you wouldn't survive the results." Renamon leapt at him at the obvious threat to her tamer. Lycamon simply knocked her aside. "You need to keep better watch on your pet human, and your tongue." Unable to take anymore annoyances, Lycamon flashed away. The tamers were not impressed, with Renamon fuming at how easily she was pushed aside.

"Next time we see him, he's toast!" Rika's determination swayed the others. The next confrontation would likely end in a fight.


	4. Chapter 3

Digimon Tamers: The Legend of the Blue Wolf

Chapter 3

The tamers were all gathered in the park trying to decide how best to deal with Lycamon. It had been two days since their heated conversation, they hadn't seen him since due to the lack of bioemergences. But he was around, Renamon had sensed him a few times during that time.

It was midday when Renamon sensed the approach of a new digimon, one that wasn't bioemerging as it was already here. It wasn't one she recognised so it wasn't Impmon, Calumon or even Lycamon. Turning around she saw what appeared to be a black coloured version of Lycamon, emitting a dark aura that seemed unholy even to her. The others soon saw it and took defensive stances. Henry was first to scan the new digimon.

"Um, guys? I'm getting nothing on this one."

"Neither am I."Takato stated. Even Rika couldn't get any information on her digivice. Just as they were going to ask what was going on, a certain blue wolf arrived.

"Stay back humans, this isn't a fight you can win."

"And what makes you think you'll do any better?" Rika asked, annoyed by his presence already.

"Because she is like me. She is the one I'm hunting, the reason I'm in this world. Stay back. This is my fight." He didn't wait for a response before he strode forwards. He addressed the new digimon. "We both know you can't run anymore. Let us end this." The other digimon growled, a bestial sound devoid of intelligence. "Hmph. That supposed to be threatening?" She uttered another growl, obviously biting to his taunt. Black energy gathered in both her paws as he summoned his own attack. "Let's finish this! Lightning Claw!"

Flashes of yellow and black danced across the park as dark fought light. Both digimon fought with barely contained power, trading blows back and forth. It was after a shout of 'Static Discharge' that the dark wolf was thrown to the ground, defeated but not deleted.

Lycamon strode forward, battered from the fight but better off than his dark counterpart. "You have nothing left now, you are done. Surrender your sins and temptations, take my paw and let me free you. Dark Lycamon, you are no more."

"Dark Lycamon?" Rika asked to no one in particular.

Dark Lycamon struggled to get up before Lycamon pinned her down. "Don't struggle, you'll make it hurt more." His voice was soft, almost as if he knew her. "Please, let me help you." She continued to struggle in his grip as he reached for a device buried in his fur. "The hard way it is then. Forgive me." He slammed the device into her chest, causing her to glow brightly before vanishing. Lycamon stood with a sigh, his eyes glistening. "It is done. My task is complete." He turned to the tamers and spread his arms. "Now I have a favour to ask of you."

"And why would we help you?" Rika stated, still annoyed but impressed with the fight. Secretly.

"Because it solves your problem. I want you to delete me."

All three tamers stepped back in shock. "You want to be deleted?" Takato asked. "Why? No digimon _asks_ to be deleted." They noticed the liquid tracing down his face from his eyes.

"I just did, now please. Do it. I have fulfilled my purpose. I have nothing left. Delete me." His voice now had a tint of sorrow in it, almost unnoticeable.

"No." Rika's voice cut though them all.

Lycamon's eyes flashed briefly. "I'm asking out of courtesy human. I could always make myself a threat towards you and force your hand."

"And knowing what we do now, we still wouldn't delete you." All of them looked at Rika as if she had grown a second head.

"Rika?" Henry's confusion spoke up. "Weren't you the one to say we should delete him earlier? Why the sudden change?"

"Aren't you listening? He _wants_ to be deleted. Why should we give him that?" Lycamon growled deeply. "Stop your growling, your embarrassing yourself."

"You would deny me my final request?" A hard edge was present in his voice now. "You would condemn me to a life without purpose? What kind of monsters are you?"

"We aren't monsters. I am the one denying you. If your life has no purpose, find a new one. Make your life be about what you want it to be. Make your own choices, live your life for yourself. Throwing it away like your asking isn't what life is for." Rika's speech fell upon Lycamon like a lead weight.

"You wouldn't understand my reasoning even if I told you."

"Try us. You want this so bad right? Tell us why." Rika replied.

Lycamon sighed, eyes still holding unshed tears. "Dark Lycamon wasn't always that. She was a Lycamon just like me. We were mates, destined to be together. Childhood friends for years, it seemed natural to make that final bond. We had just made our status known when I was called upon to become partnered. I'm sure you know what that means. With no room to argue, we were separated. She told me she would wait for me, even if she had to come over to the real world to find me. My heart ached for her, my tamer knew I wasn't happy and he made dammed sure I suffered for it.

"Three years later he broke our partnership, saying I wasn't worthy of being partnered. He cast me back to the digital world and destroyed the digivice. Even though I missed my mate, I still tried my best to live up to his standards. But every time I seemed to be doing right, he would change things so I remained wrong. I was glad to be free of him, but everyone else saw my shame. I eventually found my way back to my mate, but I couldn't bring myself to face her as I used to. My failure prevented me from doing so. She tried her best to lift me up again, but she eventually left saying she was going to find help for me. I knew she wouldn't leave me, but I didn't know what help she could find. I left a day later to follow her, her tracks were still there to see.

"After two days I came across a dark energy, something that shouldn't be there. She was with it, why I didn't know. I called to her but she didn't respond. When I got close enough I saw her fur change colour, the same colour you just saw her as. She became corrupted whilst trying to help me. She became violent, hostile towards everything. I chased her across the digital world to try and stop her, praying that there was a way to undo what had happened to her. One of the Sovereigns answered my calls, giving me a device that he said would transport her to him where he could remove the corruption. But using it would cause great pain to her.

"She eventually crossed to this world. I spent a while trying to find my own way over, which I did the first time you saw me. That was why I interrogated the other digimon I met, in case she had gone back across. I eventually caught her trail yesterday and chased her around until just now. The rest you already know. If I could have got her back without using the device she would have almost certainly survived the cleanse. But now, I'm not so sure. The device interferes with her digital essence so she can't escape it, but doing so makes it harder to cleanse her. I fear she won't survive, and I gain another reason to be ashamed." By the time Lycamon had finished his story, the tears his eyes held had broken free and spilled down his face. No one said anything for a few minutes after he finished, no one knew _what_ to say.


	5. Chapter 4

Digimon Tamers: The Legend of the Blue Wolf

Chapter 4

Lycamon sat waiting their response. It had been fifteen minutes since he revealed his past to the tamers, no one had said a word. He shifted uncomfortably as he awaited his deletion.

Takato broke the silence.

"Lycamon. Would she want you to give up? You said yourself she might survive. Getting yourself deleted will remove the chance of you ever seeing her again. Are you really willing to leave her alone after all this?"

"The chances of her survival are very low."

"But not zero are they? There is still a chance, no matter how small." Takato pleaded.

Lycamon sighed. "What would you have me do? Live on clinging to that sliver of hope? I cannot live that way."

"Then let me make you a deal." Rika interjected. "You live on until you hear any word about her then, if she doesn't survive, we will delete you as you asked."

Henry and Takato went wide eyed as Renamon shot her a confused look. Lycamon considered her words for a few moments before looking her in the eye.

"Rika, is it?" She nodded. "By the digital blood that flows through my body if you betray me when... If... The time comes for me to die, I will rend you and your partner limb from limb while your friends and family watch on."

Rika shuddered but otherwise didn't back down. She sent a calming thought to Renamon over their mind link to prevent the vixen from attacking him over his threat.

"You have my word that I will honour this deal if it comes to it."

He sighed again. "Very well. We have an accord. For now, I will live on. But if it does come to it, I expect you to hold your end up." Rika nodded again.

Only the thought, however slim, of him seeing his mate again stopped him from denying the deal he had struck. But he had new concerns. If he was to continue to live, he needed a place to call home.

He stood up, getting looks from those present. "I appear to have things to arrange, like my own accommodation and nourishment supply. No doubt we will meet again, farewell until then." A single thunderclap and flash of yellow marked Lycamon's departure, everyone trying to locate him to no avail.

"Why does he always do that? Can't he just walk off like anyone else?" Takato yelled.

"Keep your voice down Takato. My ears are still ringing from his teleport." Terriermon whined, pinning his ears together.

Rika turned to the others. "Is it just me, or is he way too formal in how he speaks?"

"He is Rika." Henry replied. "Maybe that's just how he is. Do you think he will still fight rogue digimon?"

"I have a feeling he will, and we will see him very soon." Renamon stated, just knowing things will be much more interesting from this point on.

XXX

The next day, Renamon decided an early morning patrol was needed. Bounding over roofs she scanned her vision for any digimon who didn't belong. She did this daily, sometimes twice a day if she was really bored. She was too mature to play with the other digimon, she didn't want to either. She never needed to use an excuse as she simply faded out before anyone could ask her. Social visits weren't her specialty.

There was however one digimon she felt she didn't mind dropping in on. If she could find him that is. Her patrol wasn't just to find rogue digimon, she was searching for a certain blue wolf. His unorthodox formality wasn't lost on her. She never really paid it much attention before as he could have been a powerful adversary. Now they were on neutral terms, she began to find his mature formal behaviour calming and inviting. Not in any sense of wanting him, just company to have a decent conversation for once.

Yes Rika spoke to her when they had free time, but she was always talking about how she could improve the way she fought or how she could offer her support during a fight. Just for once she wanted a mature conversation that didn't involve fighting rogues.

She was brought out of her musings when she sensed Lycamon off to her left. He obviously had sensed her too, but made no attempt to move. Seeing this as an invitation, and still wanting her decent chat, she angled towards him. Alighting lightly on a roof, she faced his impassive look.

"You're still here then."

"Indeed I am. A deal is a deal. I always honour my end." She was right, he was very mature.

"Lycamon? May I ask a personal question?"

He shifted his gaze to her momentarily. "You always have the privilege to ask, though the choice of answering is mine."

Renamon did her best to remain unphased by his words. "Then if I may, how old are you?"

He went thoughtful for a moment. "Close to twenty real world years, give or take."

He was older than her. That surprised her, though she did a good job of hiding it. "How many of those years have you known your mate?"

"All of them. We were sired at the same time, obviously to two different families, and as soon as we gained our mobility we became inseparable. And since you were going to ask anyway, we have been mates for five of those years. Although the first four were spent with me partnered and away from her. This last year has mostly been spent chasing her down after her corruption."

A question came to her, but its origin confused her as did its reasons for coming to her. Thinking it would explain itself, she voiced it.

"This maybe something you don't want to hear at the moment, but if your mate doesn't pull through and you don't delete yourself, would you consider finding another life? Another mate and place to call home?"

Lycamon shot her a dark look, for a moment Renamon regretted asking her question. She was about to apologise when he spoke first.

"If I was to really think about it, I simply don't know. Self deletion, or asking to be deleted is too easy an option when things don't quite turn out desirable."

This confused the vixen. "Then why did you agree to the deal yesterday? Why did you ask to be deleted?"

"A moment of weakness on my part. My will almost gave out after using that device. I don't intend to replicate that weakness again."

"Do you still wish to be deleted if things turn out that way?"

He sighed. "Again, I simply don't know. Speculation will only serve to waste time. I will deal with whatever happens when it happens. Whatever will be, will be."

Renamon considered his words carefully, finding no room for deception in them or his posture. Either he was lying and hiding it well, or he actually meant everything said.

"Well, if you aren't doing anything, would you like to join me? I find moving around helps me think clearer."

He gave a nod of consent. "Lead on, Renamon."

She faltered slightly, that was the first time he had ever used her name. Regaining herself before he noticed her lapse, she took off with him behind. A fox and a wolf patrolling the city for reasons unknown to those who reside within.

* * *

**A/N: Right. This is going to take a little while to update since I have inadvertidly got 3-4 stories on the go. And, I also need a direction with this one. These chapters are more of an introduction to Lycamon, the main story will progress from here once I think of it...**

**Let me know what you think, to keep going or not to keep going? That is the very elusive question...**

**Also, I need some help with deciding something with my taers AU rewrite. If I do go with Rika partnered with a new digimon, who should it be? I'm not using IceDevimon so don't bother suggesting it. Who else suits her? Doing an OC digimon for her it actually quite difficult, thinking up forms, attacks and personality along with my OC tamer for Renamon (if that option is used...) is putting a servere strain on my small brain. I've got my hands full with my other stories and can't divert enough attention to her partner at the moment.**

**Either way, I've gone on long enough. Read and Review as always. Chow.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Boo! Surprise! It's back! Lycamon lives!**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: The Legend of the Blue Wolf

Chapter 5

Lycamon and Renamon completed a couple of circuits along her usual patrol route. It was on their third trip round when Lycamon detected a digimon coming across. Wordlessly he darted away from Renamon, who followed as best she could, and towards the digimon.

Passing through the field from high up he saw the digimon as a Greymon. But this one seemed slightly different. It was larger and had the symbol for Alpha upon its chest. Lycamon pushed the details aside, this was still a rogue digimon that needed deleting.

Since he was now airborne he decided to use one of his infrequent attacks. This one was only effective from above. Gathering his power he began to glow with electrical energy.

"Thunderstrike!"

A single bolt of lightning flashed from Lycamon to the Greymon, a terrific thunderclap accompanying it. Once the light faded the Greymon was returning to its feet, visibly shaken by Lycamon's attack. Renamon dropped in but kept herself away until Rika arrived one minute later as Lycamon continued his assault.

"Greymon. It's just a champion Renamon, we should have this easily."

"I don't know Rika, something feels wrong about this digimon. See the symbol on its chest?"

Rika caught a sight of it while Lycamon circled around to the digimon's rear for another attack. "That's different. Hold on." She brought her digivice to scan the Greymon. "That's why. Alpha Greymon. Champion level data type. Attacks are Mega Nova and Roaring Thunder. It's nothing like a regular Greymon in stats, this thing is insane!"

"Digivolve me Rika. Lycamon needs help." As she spoke, said blue wolf was slammed into the ground by a tail strike. Before he could move the tail came down again and again. On the forth strike, an eerie white glow came from the crater Lycamon was now in. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I think it is Renamon."

As if to prove them right, a sphere of data engulfed Lycamon, barely visible to the two females. His characteristic mature voice reached them from his crater.

"Lycamon, Digivolve to..."

They both watched as the sphere expanded, collapsed and shifted in all size dimensions. Inside they could barely make out a quadrupedal form taking shape, midnight blue fur covering the exposed muscles. Once his transformation was complete the sphere exploded outwards with enough force to send the Alpha Greymon back a few steps, revealing what was Lycamon.

"Fenrimon!"

Fenrimon flexed his form only once before charging towards Alpha Greymon. The dinosaur digimon saw the incoming attack and met it with its own.

"Roaring Thunder!"

Alpha Greymon released a huge bellow, forcing Fenrimon to a stop. He dug his claws in to remain where he was as Alpha Greymon continued to roar. His frustration boiled over.

"Enough! Howling Lightning!"

Fenrimon uttered his own roar, infused with electrical energy. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out, allowing Fenrimon to resume his charge. This time however he circled around him to avoid his roar again.

"Mega Nova!"

Fenrimon didn't expect the fireball that came his way. It hurt, but it wasn't enough to stop him finishing what he started.

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

Fenrimon also didn't expect the fireballs that hit Alpha Greymon in his flank, launched by Kyuubimon. With a silent thank you for the distraction, Lycamon launched another lightning induced howl. Alpha Greymon was caught between two powerful digimon and didn't last long before succumbing to their combined attacks.

Fenrimon condensed back to Lycamon as his energy became too low to sustain his champion form, Renamon also returning as he did so.

"You have my thanks for your assistance. Your efforts were most timely."

Rika studied the wolf for a few moments. "Are you injured?"

Lycamon waved her off. "A few aches and scratches, nothing of importance." He turned away to leave. "I am sure we will see each other again soon. My thanks again for your assistance." The characteristic thunderclap marked his departure.

With him gone Rika turned to her partner. "So, you want to tell me what you were doing with him?"

Renamon didn't seem affected by the accusation. "Patrolling as I always do."

"You always do that alone."

"He was in the area, and I also wanted to talk with him."

Rika became confused. "Why?"

The vixen turned to her. "I just wanted a normal conversation. Guilmon and Terriermon are too immature and all you want to discuss are fights and how to have more of them. I just wanted to talk to someone about other, normal things for once. Lycamon seems easily mature enough for such conversation."

"You're beginning to sound like him now. Why didn't you say you didn't like our talks?"

"I didn't want to offend you Rika."

The redhead sighed. "Fine, let's just go home. We can sort this out then."

* * *

Lycamon sighed deeply to himself. He had overheard every word Rika and Renamon said after he 'left'. In truth he had just cloaked himself, it made the same sound as his teleporting. Renamon's words had unsettled him. Did she really find him just for conversation? Did she actually mean anything she had said earlier? Was there a hidden reason as to why she had sought him out?

He didn't know, but he felt it best for now to keep distance between himself and her. If there was a hidden motive at play, he didn't want to fall victim to it.

Hopefully soon he will get the news he wanted about his mate.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Still going with this, I have the ending planned out already so it's just a matter of leading into it after I finish these new lines. It won't be a short story like 'Crimson Ash' but not a long one either.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: The Legend of the Blue Wolf

Chapter 6

Another day dawned on Lycamon as he rose from the tree in which he had lived since coming to the real world. It was day ten since he had agreed to help the tamers defend this world while he awaited news on his mate. The second day had been the encounter with the Alpha Greymon. So far that digimon was the only one to have come across, until a new digital field materialised two building away from him.

Wasting no time he flashed over to it, sighting a Dorumon. It stood patiently as Lycamon made his presence known. A frown formed on the digimon's face.

"Ah, Lycamon. You came. I bring you news on your mate, but I am afraid it isn't good."

Lycamon froze. "What is it? What happened? Is she okay?" His voice lost all its normal formality in favour of fear.

Dorumon dropped his head. "The purging process was going well, very well actually. Half of her code was cleansed until something destabilised within her. We did everything we could, but the dark data dissolved her from the inside out. She's gone Lycamon. I am so sorry."

Lycamon was devastated. "Thank you for informing me, you may go. Tell the Sovereigns they have my thanks for trying."

Dorumon faded with the field as Lycamon scaled the nearest building in a few leaps. Once on top, he sank to his knees. After everything they had been through, joined almost from birth, his mate was gone.

* * *

Rika and Renamon were almost to the field when it dissipated. Rika sent her partner a confused look.

"Lycamon?"

Renamon's ears twitched once. "Quite possibly, I can sense him now actually. Wait, something isn't right. He isn't moving anymore." She pointed to the building he was on. "Up there."

"Is he injured?"

"Hard to tell from here, but I don't think so. Let's get up there." Renamon extended her paw to Rika who took it before they teleported to the roof, just in time to hear Lycamon release a lamenting roar to the heavens. Just the sheer force of the noise almost brought the two females to tears themselves.

Lycamon buckled forwards, resting on his hands and knees, shaking uncontrollably. The horrible sense of loss was far to great for him to bear. Renamon reached him first with Rika just behind.

"Lycamon, what's wrong? What happened?" The vixen frantically tried to aid her newest companion.

Lycamon tried to force the words past the lump in his throat, but only a series of incomprehensible noises were heard. Swallowing hard, he tried again.

"She's gone."

Both females knew exactly who he meant, those two words weighing heavily in the air. The reason for his current state was all too clear.

Rika places a hand on his shoulder. "Lycamon, I am so sorry. What ever you need, just ask." Renamon also placed a paw of his other shoulder, offering her own support without words.

Lycamon just remained where he was as he vented his overwhelming grief. Never before had he felt so much sorrow, so much hurt. His life ended for him, without her he didn't know what to do. They had known each other for so long, never separated for more than a night when they were young. Their lives were entwined to such a level that they shared one life between them. And now that was all gone, scattered to the winds like he imagined her data was. Shattered dreams and hopes were all that remained.

Renamon hooked her arm underneath his and lifted him up. He rose without protest as Rika supported his other side. All three made their way slowly back to Rika's house where Lycamon was given a spare bed for the night. He hadn't spoken a word since the rooftop, not a single noise had came from him either. His eyes were distant as they reluctantly left him to himself, Renamon opting to remain close in case she was needed. As soon as Rika had left, Renamon phased back into the room with Lycamon.

She studied him again. He was a wreck, all his extra maturity and formality had been obliterated and replaced by primal sorrow. Taking a place beside where he sat she took his paw in her own.

"You're not alone Lycamon. We will do everything we can to help you through this. I will do everything I can to support you whenever you need it. All you need to do is ask."

He didn't respond as she spoke, he showed no reaction to her words. But she knew he had heard them, something inside her told her so. A sense of longing came over her as she gazed at his broken willed form, she wanted so desperately to make him how he was before. To bring him back to the formal wolf she enjoyed talking to so much. It broke her to see him like this.

Lycamon just continued to stare into space, unknowing of where he was or who was with him. He hadn't registered leaving the roof, let alone being placed in Rika's house. He heard words being said to him, understood their meaning, but nothing else. A veil of despair was draped over him, drowning him with his own grief. His heart craved for his mate while his mind demanded release from this hell. Half of him was destroyed when he found out his mate hadn't survived and the other half wasn't doing much better. He was lost, adrift in a small boat in a sea of unknown. What lay on the horizon for him now was anyone's guess, but he didn't care. What ever lay ahead of him he couldn't bear without his mate, without her.

He fell inside himself, whirling down in a spiral of depression. Memories flashed past him too quickly to see, yet he remembered each one vividly. Memories of his mate throughout all their lives, there were a lot of them. The further he dropped the deeper into the pit of depression he went, not bothering to claw his way out. His willpower was drained to nothing. He simply allowed himself to close off the world as his mind shattered within, trapping him inside that endless fall.

Outside Renamon could only watch as Lycamon slipped into a depression induced coma.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 7. I am seriously running short on how to word these author's notes now, I may just abandon them if I have nothing to say... And I'm rambling...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: The Legend of the Blue Wolf

Chapter 7

Lycamon didn't stir for a full week. The tamers and their digimon frequently visited him in the hope he would wake up, the were disappointed each time. Other rogue digimon still came across while he remained unconscious, the tamers leaving his side to deal with them. Two more alpha digimon breached the real world, both being defeated.

Renamon tried her best to bring her friend back to her, talking to him when she was alone with him. She spoke of what she had done since the last time she talked to his unmoving form, sometimes sharing some of her past even if he couldn't hear her. It felt good for her to shed some of the weight of her past by talking about it. She knew he couldn't hear a single word but it still felt good.

Inside, Lycamon spiralled down deeper within his despair. Memory after memory of his mate assailed him, reminding him of what he had lost. He tried to find a semblance of solace in the fact he had made new potential friends, even if they began on a rocky start, but he was denied. The shadows of his thoughts dismissed his excuse of new friendship, dragging him further from its light. Eternal darkness reigned in his mind, suffocating him with sorrow and loneliness.

Life without his mate wasn't life at all, he knew that. Nothing could be done to bring her back, nothing could rewrite the past. Things were set in stone, she was gone and he was alone. He knew all this, accepted it without hesitation. Yet he refused to live like this, swallowed up by his grief.

As much as his heart bled for her, he couldn't simply waste his like grieving for his lost mate. He still had himself, while that didn't seem like much it was more than his mind tried to tell him. He fought against the darkness, trying to seek the light. He was in for a long fight.

* * *

Three days later another digimon came across. As usual the tamers left the blue wolf and intercepted the rogue. Once within the field they identified the digimon as an Alpha Black WarGreymon, normally a very tough adversary made stronger by the alpha status. A fact not fully realised until all three tamers were knocked down out of their biomerged mega forms.

"Rika! Are you all right?" Takato's frantic voice cut across to the redhead.

Rika coughed. "Fine, I think. Henry?" No response came from the third tamer. Terriermon lay beside him, both unmoving. "Henry?" Rika repeated his name, louder this time. Still no response.

Takato found the strength to move towards the dark haired boy, finding both him and his partner out cold. "He's unconscious, but alive." Rika made her way to him as he spoke. "Let's get them out of here."

Rika nodded and helped Takato drag Henry and Terriermon away, while Guilmon and Renamon did their best to keep the rogue from attacking the trio. Even after their beating they weren't about to give up.

With Henry and Terriermon out of the way, and the fight, it fell to Rika and Takato to find some way of defeating this alpha digimon. Their partners were both too tired to digivolve again, clearly out matched in their weakened rookie forms.

"We need a plan Takato, a good one." Rika's desperation was obvious.

Takato's faces grave for the first time since becoming a tamer. "I got nothing! That digimon is way too powerful for anything we can throw at it! This could be it for us."

The final six words send harrowing thoughts through both tamer and digimon alike, accepting the fact that this was likely their last ever battle.

Every tactic countered, every hidden trick thwarted. Nothing could break through the Alpha Black WarGreymon's defence. It stood defiantly over the weakened rookies and their human partners, knowing full well it was unchallenged. This world was his, he had succeeded in his goal.

Renamon looked up into the face of the rogue, only seeing the end for her and her friends. Silently she closed her eyes. _'Lycamon. We need you.'_ The inevitability of their end was calming to her. Nothing could be done to alter their fate now. They would fall, the world would be assaulted by countless digimon, humans would flee in terror only to be cut down in a massacre. They had lost. But she would give her all anyway. One glance at Guilmon told her that he would do the same.

Alpha Black WarGreymon stood looking down upon the world that he had claimed. Only four weak lives stood in his way, he would end them before taking what was rightfully his.

A flash of movement caught his attention. He glanced over to where it was but saw nothing. A second glance showed a common house cat running away from the scene. The alpha digimon snorted before returning his attention to the task at hand.

Renamon poised for her last attack. Guilmon braced for his last charge. Rika and Takato prepared themselves to give their lives in one last attempt to save their world. Henry and Terriermon were still out, it was up to them.

Renamon took a single step forwards to commence her attack as Guilmon did the same, before a single shout rang across the area. One carrying such weight to it that it stopped them dead in their tracks. Their attacks wouldn't succeed now, they were certain of this. That single shout undoing their resolve thread by thread.

One shout.

"Thunderstrike!"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I might actually keep writing this story providing I can keep up, I've got quite a few needing content now and I don't know which to do first. But, is anyone actually reading this?**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: The Legend of the Blue Wolf

Chapter 8

"Thunderstrike!"

Renamon looked skyward but only saw the sun as it partially blinded her. Beside her Guilmon didn't move, he was unsure of how to proceed now. The word seemed familiar, but he didn't know why. Rika and Takato also looked up, also only seeing the sun. Nothing betrayed the owner of the shout, until a single bright thunderbolt streaked down from the sun into the alpha digimon.

Alpha Black WarGreymon felt the attack more than he thought he would, pain lancing through his back as the electric energy course through him. Unknown to the rogue, a small silhouette felt from the sun with a fist extended, clad in humming electricity.

"Lightning Claw!"

Another flash of yellow marked the impact point on the side of the alpha digimon's head, stunning him momentarily. The silhouette flipped back in the air before landing lightly next to Renamon.

She studied the figure beside her, noticing the hollow eyes and haunted expression. An emotionless visage greeted her, but the fire of combat was clearly lit within. Burning passion to end the life that threatened their world. The figure turned to her for a few seconds.

"My apologies. I haven't been myself recently."

Renamon smiled. "It's understandable, but it's good to see you awake Lycamon."

He returned his attention to the alpha before him. "Looks like I'll need more than this. Get back to your tamers, I'll handle it from here."

Renamon tried to stop him. "Lycamon, he took all three of us down in our mega forms with ease! What can you do?"

He sent her a confident look. "So much more than you realise."

Without leaving an explanation he took off after the rogue. Renamon simply watched as he surrounded himself with his electrical cloak once more.

"Static Discharge!"

Lycamon went on the offensive, throwing electrical attacks at every point of Alpha Black WarGreymon's form. Each time he charged the rogue with his electricity, turning him into a living battery.

The alpha digimon's grew tired of the insignificant assault and tried to swat Lycamon away. The wolf saw it coming and deftly leapt away, only adding to the rogue's annoyance. Here was one digimon who simply didn't want to give up and die.

Lycamon decided he had charged his opponent enough and instantly turned himself into an energy conduit, drawing upon every electrical source in the area. Apart from the two digimon only two cars had any power to tap into. With them drained Lycamon tapped into the only other source of power around, the rogue he charged.

He absorbed all the energy he pumped into the alpha digimon and used it to super charge himself, surrounding himself with a bright sphere of electricity. If one was to look closely, they would see the swirling lines of data making up the sphere.

Renamon was one such being to do exactly that. She admired his tactics.

"Lycamon, warp digivolve to..."

The sphere grew and shifted as Lycamon digivolved past his champion form.

"WarKitsumon!"

Standing at three times the height of his rookie form, WarKitsumon stretched his claws. Armour covered most of his body, protecting any vital areas from attack. A single large barrelled cannon sat on his left shoulder, crackling with electrical energy. His eyes glinted dangerously.

"Alpha digimon, a blight on the digital world. Allow me to remove you."

WarKitsumon swung a metal covered fist into the alpha digimon's flank, feigning to the right to bring another fist unseen. As expected his first fist missed, but his second one didn't. He struck the rogue squarely in the side of its head, discharging a significant amount of electricity as he did so with a yell of 'Static Burst!' The resultant impact knocked Alpha Black WarGreymon away from him, allowing him enough distance to finish when he started.

A humming noise started up from his cannon, creating an aura of electrical static that made his fur stand on end. A faint light emitted from the cannon's centre, growing with intensity.

The alpha digimon had enough time to stabilise himself before he saw the glowing weapon.

"Thunder Cannon!"

What can only be described as a brilliant beam of pure electricity lanced from WarKitsumon's cannon straight into the heart of Alpha Black WarGreymon. Needless to say the alpha digimon didn't enjoy the attack as the electrical discharge it created scrambled his digital code, rending him info countless flecks of data.

Rika finally snapped out of her shock at seeing Lycamon moving to scan his new form.

"WarKitsumon. Ultimate level Vaccine type. Special attacks include Static Burst and Thunder Cannon. For him to take down a mega level, let alone an alpha one means he has a lot of power."

"Not quite Rika." The now de-digivolved wolf strode towards her. "You weakened him more than you were made to believe. Alpha digimon have very nasty habit of showing no effects of prolonged fighting until right at their end."

Takato went to check on Henry as Rika asked the one question that she knew they were all thinking. "So, are you back now? Are things, you know, better?"

Lycamon sighed deeply. "Would you like the long of the short answer?"

"Which ever you prefer to give."

"Then yes, I am back. But things aren't better, they won't be for a very long time. I may be back in the land of the conscious, but it is no secret that I don't wish to be here. There is only one place I want to be."

"We know Lycamon. We will do whatever it takes to support you through this, just don't shut the world out again." Lycamon sighed. "Hang on, how do you know so much about these alpha digimon?"

Lycamon faced Rika with a grave face. Well, graver than it already was. "I have fought these before. It wasn't pretty back then and this time doesn't seem to be any different, except one disturbing thing."

"What's that?" Renamon had joined them now and offered her question.

"They seem to have a leader. Someone is giving alpha digimon orders. The fact that this isn't the only one to have come across means they are being sent here. Whoever that may be, you can be assured that they are very powerful and are acting with very hostile intent." He gestured around him. "My guess is they are after this. They want the real world."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, another chapter and another day where I ask this: Who's reading this story? Seriously I have no indication if anyone likes it or not. If it isn't wanted then I'll end it sooner and leave it to dry up. Let me know, because if it isn't wanted then I'm wasting time on this instead of writing others that are.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: The Legend of the Blue Wolf

Chapter 9

Renamon woke from her sleep, it was still dark but something had disturbed her. She cast out her senses. She could feel Rika sleeping in her room, in a deep slumber if she had to guess. Rika's family was in similar conditions. That left the final occupant of the house, Lycamon.

However, she couldn't sense him. No matter how hard she scanned the house he simply wasn't there. Was he hiding from her? No, that wasn't possible. He couldn't phase out like her. So had he left then?

That seemed the most logical explanation. She expanded her sensing range to its fullest, picking up a trace of her companion on the very edge of her perception. She rose from her bed and left her room before phasing out towards him.

Lycamon stood on the edge of a tall building he didn't care too much for, contemplating his life and what little he had left. Other thoughts wandered in and out of his head, distracting him briefly from his original thoughts.

A noise behind him drew his attention, but he made no effort to face it. He sighed.

"Can I assist with anything Renamon?"

She stepped beside him, following his gaze after a quick side glance. His face was set in a vacant expression, one she really didn't like. "You're not asleep."

"It would appear so." His reply was dismissive and quick, even if his former formality had returned.

"Why are you up here?"

"A question I find myself wondering as well."

She glanced to him again. "How so?"

He didn't break his gaze from the horizon. "I had originally hoped to be elsewhere, but circumstances have yielded a different fate." Renamon kept her eyes on him as he suddenly sighed deeply. "For all my worth Renamon, I am a shadow of myself. I lost more than my mate that day, I lost a large portion of myself too. Nothing will bring that back."

Renamon turned to face the wolf digimon fully. "Lycamon. I know this is far too early, and that I had no right at the time, but there is something I wish to discuss with you."

Lycamon finally turned to the yellow vixen. "I already know Renamon."

She faltered. "You-You know?"

"Indeed I do. The signs are there to see, if you know what to look for." He sent her a curious look. "Although, it remains a mystery to me why this has happened."

Renamon averted her gaze down. "Like I said, given the timing I have no right in this. But I can't avoid it Lycamon. It only amplified when I saw you on that roof when you heard of your mate. I will admit I was jealous of her before then, and selfishly relieved when I found out what happened. Even though it made me out to be heartless and cruel, I couldn't help but feel some joy from all this. A small chance was given to me Lycamon, a chance I didn't have before."

Lycamon stood in an impassive manner, not even blinking. Yes he had seen the first signs, but he hadn't recovered from his recent loss that had shattered him. Hearing Renamon speak only reminded him of his mate, her mannerisms and tone almost an exact copy. It was as if Renamon was simply his mate reincarnated, even though he knew it wasn't true. The similarities were there, and he hated it.

She was _too_ similar. He would be forever reminded of his loss just by being near the vixen. He couldn't do that, it would destroy him further.

Renamon awaited his response. She had her chance right in front of her. She hadn't originally planned on this, Lycamon was just a friend she could talk to. Her first real friend who could hold a general conversation. She had actually laughed around him, his mature manner making his jokes that much funnier. He wasn't the serious digimon she originally thought he was. He had so much character deep within him that it startled her. She seemed boring compared to him.

Her life before Rika was battle after battle, always trying to become stronger. With Rika around her life hadn't changed much, she still fought a lot of the time. There were moments of peace, those points where she had begun to want a social experience no one else could provide. None of the tamers or their digimon could provide that, she had tried to hold general conversation with them but ultimately failed. Not until Lycamon came.

He had been approachable once their stance was cleared, after the fight with his corrupted mate. Her first conversations were rocky yet pleasant, to be expected at first. Over their short time since then they had held more and more talks, delving deeper into the social topics that enhanced their companionship. She had opened up to him, and he to her. Aspects of each others' lives were shared like common knowledge, a situation she never thought to be in. Much like now.

It hadn't been very long since he first arrived here, even less time since his mate had died. Yet she couldn't deny the fact that her stance towards him had altered. She didn't know when it began to happen, or for what reasons, but she no longer saw him as a simple friend. He became someone who she wanted to be with. A magnet for her growing desires. An anchor in her life that gave her purpose. She would give anything for that to happen.

Lycamon continued to stare at her, though not uncomfortably so. She could see the turmoil in his eyes. She knew for sure then that he understood what she was going to say. She could see the doubt, the restraint, the hope, the panic. All swirling in those amber orbs of his.

His lips parted, the first sounds of a word forming from his muzzle.

"Renamon." Her hope flared slightly. "I understand what you're saying." It flared higher. "But I can't." Her hope shattered. "Not now at least." Another flare of hope. "It's too soon for me to make that decision. I'm sorry." She ended up feeling the same hope as she did when she first got to this roof, it felt like the whole time up here was for nothing.

Then she reminded herself that she was wrong, she had gained his understanding. He knew, yet he didn't outright reject her. That alone gave her enough hope to remain strong. He hadn't said 'no', just 'not yet'.

Renamon bowed her head. "I understand Lycamon. Know that, either way, I will always be here to help you through this."

Lycamon returned his gaze across the horizon. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter marks the beginning of the end of this story. Reason being is there doesn't seem to be any readers for this. View count is very low and there are no reviews related to this, or follows or favourites either. So I may as well push the ending out...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: The Legend of the Blue Wolf

Chapter 10

It had been a week since the Alpha Black Wargreymon had attacked. There was still no leads on who was controlling the Alpha digimon, or what their end goal was. They knew it had something to do with the real world, but that wasn't specific enough.

However, they would find out very soon.

Lycamon stretched as he rose from his bed. Rika's guest room was very cramped for him, he preferred the open air. But they had insisted he had a bed, not wanting to insult them he complied.

He stepped out through the door and inhaled the morning air. His senses expanded to take in his surroundings. He was the only one awake so far, but he knew Renamon wouldn't be sleeping for much longer. She had a habit of waking up just after or just before him.

He hadn't forgotten their discussion a few days ago. Neither had he properly answered her. He couldn't answer himself yet, let alone Renamon. There was too much in his head to focus on any one thing, the fresh air seemed to help, but not completely.

True to his thoughts he felt Renamon stir. She would be heading his way soon, possibly awaiting an answer he couldn't give. He sighed, she had been doing this since she told him how she felt. It wasn't desperation, well maybe slightly, it seemed more determined. There's a fine line between the two.

Lycamon shook the thoughts off and focused on the morning. The crisp clear air filling his nose-

Wait. He was in a city. There was a heavy tinge of the usual city smells on the air, not quite so clean or crisp.

-The peaceful sounds drifting to his ears-

Traffic, car alarms, screaming children as they played nearby...

-While the blue sky overlooked the area.

Okay, that one is right. Except the clouds...

Lycamon frowned. The digital world was far more peaceful than here. No wonder he couldn't focus.

"Something wrong Lycamon?"

Said wolf startled slightly as Renamon approached. "No Renamon. I'm fine. Just lost in thought again."

A glimmer of hope sparked in her eyes. "You've been doing that a lot recently."

"There's much that needs answering with me. But they continue to elude me."

Renamon stood beside him for a few moments before heading for food. Even she was hungry from time to time. Lycamon joined her after a few more moments of contemplation.

As he ate he thought back to the days with his mate. He realised that they never made it official. He was called away before they could finalise their status together, when he returned he didn't feel worthy to resume their relationship. He hadn't actually mated.

His thoughts turned to Renamon. It didn't matter if she wanted to go that far or not, but he was risking repeating his mistake from before. Delaying in his decision with the risk currently involved could yield the same regret he already had, but for two potential mates instead of one.

But his mind simply wouldn't make that decision. No matter how long or how hard he thought he couldn't find an answer for Renamon.

He focused his mind, shutting out everything else as he put his entire being into finding the answer. She was almost a carbon copy of his former mate. She wouldn't replace her, but would it be so wrong to form that bond with her? She wasn't the same species, but he knew of several digimon who mated outside their types. His mate would want him to be happy, that's how she became corrupted to begin with. Would Renamon make him happy? He had no doubts that she would try, but he doubted if he would let go of his past. Could he actually do that, let go and move on? It was doing him no good dwelling on it, maybe it was time to shed himself of that weight and move forwards.

Renamon tapped his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts. "You alright there?"

"Huh?" His least intelligent response he had ever given.

"You wouldn't answer me. I called you three times."

He lowered his head slightly. "My apologies, I was thinking again."

She quirked a brow. "Care to share? You've been thinking too much for it to be trivial."

Lycamon sighed. It was now or never, seeing as she was now asking questions.

"It's about what you said a few days ago." She didn't need prompting on what he meant. "I've been trying to find an answer for you ever since." He sighed again before facing her. "I believe I have one now."

Renamon's hope flared inside her. This was it for her. Either her dreams would be answered, or she would be forced to bury how she felt. Her hope prayed for the former as she braced herself for the latter.

"Renamon, I-"

A sudden explosion interrupted Lycamon, coming from within the city. The pair shot to their feet and scaled the roof in record time. They scanned the horizon but saw no smoke or fire. No indication of a source for the noise-

"Lycamon, up there!"

He followed Renamon's view to see a large rip in the sky, digital data streaming around it. It looked like someone had literally ripped the sky open. Lycamon paled, he knew this scene. He had seen it before. Only that was in the digital world, away from human population.

Lycamon didn't remove his gaze from the sky. "Renamon, get Rika and gather the others. Get to that rip. This world is about to be invaded!"


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Last chapter. If there are any plot holes then blame this story's lack of popularity, I originally had a lot more content planned for this. But the crowd dictates most of my work so I ended it instead.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: The Legend of the Blue Wolf

Chapter 11

His feet pounded along the roof as Lycamon raced for the rip. The twin towers of HYPNOS stood directly underneath it. He had been told that the people working in there knew of digimon, they had also been trying to find ways of defending their world against things like this. He had to inform them of what was happening, if only to warn them before it began.

He smashed through a window and stopped before a man in a suit, his blonde hair framing his face.

"Are you in charge of this facility?"

The man didn't show any emotion. "What if I am?"

Lycamon hid his frustration. "Then we are wasting time with these games. That rip above us is a portal. Very soon powerful digimon with hostile intent will be coming through. We need to stop it, or at least evacuate as many people as possible."

The man dropped his facade and nodded. "What would you have us do?"

"I have seen this type of portal before, and how it was closed. For us to close this one you will require my assistance." He paused, then abandoned his next sentence. The man noticed this.

"You're hiding something. Why should we even trust you? What makes you different to any other digimon out there?"

Lycamon sighed. "I may not have a human partner, but the tamers here have been my company. I work with them. And if I was like any other digimon we wouldn't be having this conversion."

The man regarded his words for a second or two. "Do you have a name?"

He cocked his head slightly. "Call me Lycamon. It's what I am."

"Very well. Since we will be working together you can call me Yamaki."

Lycamon growled lightly. "These pleasantries are wasting time. We need to act now!"

Yamaki nodded once. "Tell us what we need to do."

* * *

Renamon stood beside Rika, watching the portal pulse with unnatural energy. Takato stood nearby with Guilmon, Henry hadn't arrived yet. She silently cursed him for being late, they didn't have time for this.

Lycamon appeared beside her. "HYPNOS are working on closing the portal. I will be needed to complete the processing need all my energy to do so. If anything does come through you need to hold it back, don't worry about defeating it."

Renamon noticed a slightly solemnly tone to his voice, his formality fading slightly. "Lycamon? What aren't you telling us?"

He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Think of the portal as a door. Every door needs a key. The portal needs to be closed and only one key now exists to do so."

Renamon pulled his words apart, looking for any hidden meanings. Her eyes widened as she found one. "Lycamon... You don't-"

"Every door needs a key Renamon. This world will fall if that portal isn't closed. I'm sorry." He flashed away before she could respond again, the ache in his heart already unbearable.

"Renamon? What did he mean?" Rika tried to ask.

The vixen choked slightly, blinking back unshed tears. "Every door needs a key. Lycamon is the key."

Rika slowly grasped the meaning. "You mean he's going to sacrifice himself to close the portal?"

"Yes Rika. Exactly that."

* * *

Upon his return to HYPNOS Lycamon raced to the roof. Yamaki had already prepared it for his arrival, an array of panels and antennas arranged in a circle around where he would stand. The blonde greeted the wolf as he stepped into the circle.

"It's all set up and ready Lycamon."

"I can see that. Get your people prepared and clear the roof. The energy involved in this will kill anyone here outright." That wasn't true, he just wanted to be alone.

Yamaki nodded as the rest of the people vacated the roof. "Good luck Lycamon."

Lycamon stood in the centre of the ring facing the rip above him. He wished for an alternative but none came. But something else did, or rather someone.

Renamon ran towards him, tears falling from her eyes. She slammed into him as her arms engulfed his form. "Why Lycamon? Why now? Why ever?"

He returned the embrace, much more refined than her. "Life can be cruel Renamon. It deals us a chance before removing it in an act of spite."

Her form shook with grief as he held her. The ring around him began to power up, counting down the time he had left.

Lycamon pushed Renamon away slightly, looking into her eyes with his own. "Renamon. I don't want things left unsaid. I told you I had an answer for you. That still remains true, but it only makes this harder."

Renamon didn't let him continue as she slammed her lips against his. He responded once he recovered from his brief shock, his embrace shifting from one of comfort to one of care. The ring glowed, signalling Lycamon that it was ready. They broke away, amber eyes staring at sapphire ones. Neither wanted this to happen, but their wants didn't matter at the moment.

"I won't forget you Lycamon."

"Nor I you Renamon. It has been an honour."

She left the ring as yellow beams of energy connected the panels with Lycamon's body. He stretched his arms out beside him as his own power shot out to the antennas, beams of red joining them to him. The air crackled with energy as the tips of each antenna glowed brightly before shooting orange beams straight up into the portal.

The portal shrank in size to match the ring below it but didn't close. Renamon thought their plan had failed until Lycamon's released a pained howl.

His entire being began to evaporate, his own power docketing skywards in a single brilliant blue beam of data. Renamon watched in complete hopelessness as he disappeared before her, his essence closing the portal in his noble sacrifice.

As soon as Lycamon's body was gone the ring shut off. The portal collapsed on itself and closed, securing the real world once more. Yamaki came to the roof to see what happened, finding the vixen kneeling in tears. He decided against approaching her and left her alone.

Rika was inside though so he spoke with her instead.

"The portal is closed."

Rika nodded solemnly. "I know, but we lost a dear friend today. Renamon won't take this easily."

He gestured to the roof access stairs. "No, she won't. She's up there if you want to see her."

"What's to say the portal won't reopen though? He can't close it again."

"That portal required an equal sacrifice to open originally, without that sacrifice it won't open again. Only really powerful digimon can do that, even then it's difficult. That was his explanation anyway."

Rika nodded before heading up to her partner. She found Renamon still on her knees as she grieved for Lycamon's passing. Rika knelt beside her and placed a comforting hand on the vixen's shoulder.

Renamon didn't respond to the contact initially, but was grateful for it. "He did this for us Rika. To protect our world."

"No Renamon, he did this for you. Even if he didn't fully know himself, he did all this for you. The signs were always there, neither of you two saw them."

Renamon nodded weakly at her words but didn't respond with words. She just let her grief take over once more.

* * *

The legend that was Lycamon began to fade from the world, from all but six individuals. But one in particular never forgot. On those cold nights she would gaze at the stars, remembering every detail she had of him, every memory of times they spent together. She remembered how difficult it was for her to confess how she felt. But she mostly remembered the cruelty of life when he was taken from her just as her dreams were coming true.

Their final moments together had felt right, despite the circumstances. She had wanted that feeling to remain with her, to be close to him for years to come. But it wasn't to be.

Two years passed since then, Renamon never let him go. Everyone else remembered him, but not as she did. She pictured him as clearly as if he was really there, heard his voice in her memories as if he really spoke. She would never let go.

* * *

Renamon laid on the roof of Rika's house, sifting through her memories once again. She still thought of Lycamon, though not quite as often as before. She had other things to think of as well now.

Rika, her partner, was due to marry soon. Even the vixen had to admit the redhead had grown gracefully into a fine woman. Her chosen match had also become quite striking. Their relationship was quite sudden and unexpected, but over the years Takato had never betrayed Rika or let her down on anything. He was loyal beyond belief.

Their relationship had brought snippets of memories with Lycamon back to her. She always felt happy when she remembered something of him, yet saddened by it no longer being possible. She had been told about seeking a mate herself, but the thought of that revolted her. She didn't know why, but she felt it would betray Lycamon if she did that.

She sighed as she rose, her thoughts pushed aside for now. One quick patrol should be okay before Rika began her day, she would likely go off with Takato again anyway so there wasn't any rush.

She took her usual route as she always did. She liked this route, it had been the one she went on with Lycamon. It always sparked fond memories of him as well. She was lost in a memory of one of their conversations when she detected a sudden shift close by. It didn't feel like a digimon coming through, but it obviously wasn't normal. She decided to investigate, her curiosity always got the better of her.

She arrived at the source but saw nothing abnormal. She waited for a few minutes for any other signs. None came. Puzzled she left to resume her patrol.

Two more shifts occurred, each one having no obvious signs to their sources. She was heading back to Rika to inform her of the weird sensations when a forth shift happened directly in front of her.

This time though she saw a yellow flash and heard a faint noise that resembled thunder. She cast her eyes up but saw the sky was clear, no storm was making that noise. Again nothing else stood out so she resumed her run.

She landed in Rika's garden with a fifth shift, the flash and thunderclap much louder this time. Her eyes burned from the sudden light but once her sight returned to normal there was still nothing there.

Rika came running out at the noise. "Renamon! What's going on?"

The vixen gave her tamer a quizzical look. "You heard it too?"

"I've been hearing it for a few minutes now. It sounds like a storm but the sky is clear."

Renamon shook her head. "I don't know Rika-"

Yet another flash appeared in the garden, a deafening thunderclap joining it. Both females shielded their eyes a second too late, the bright light removing their vision for a few seconds. When it returned, they found they weren't alone.

Standing in the garden, looking as regal as Renamon remembered, was a midnight blue wolf. He dusted himself off and stretched his arms with a sigh.

"Now that was hard work. Reconstruction takes a long time."

Renamon stared at the wolf, not trusting her senses. This had to be a dream. "L-Lycamon?"

He turned to face her. "There's only one of me Renamon, here I am. My apologies for taking so long to rebuild myself. I had to collect my data from all over the digital world."

Renamon, finally accepting this as real, rushed forwards and embraced him. "You returned! I never thought I would see you again!"

Lycamon returned the gesture instantly. "I didn't think it was possible. Yet here I am." He pushed her away slightly, mimicking his own gesture from when they parted ways before. "Now, let me promise you something."

She raised a brow. "Why's that? You don't need to promise me anything."

"But I want to Renamon. Let me promise you this. No matter what happens or how dire things become, I will never leave you." His face was kind yet serious. That was all it took for Renamon.

She pressed her lips against his, Lycamon returning the gesture even before she had started. Rika left them be, Takato would be waiting anyway. She let Renamon have her moment with the one she loved, it's not often someone you care for comes back from the dead. Even then only digimon can do that, as rare as it may be. She wondered if Takato could do that...

Probably best not to try that.


End file.
